


Izuna, Not Lavellan

by CinnaStarks



Series: Inquisitor Izuna [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Consequences, F/M, Gen, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/CinnaStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, Izuna receives a letter from her Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izuna, Not Lavellan

_Izuna,_

_I pray that this reaches you before you have begun your journey back._

_As you may know, my role as your Keeper has made me quite popular amongst the citizens of Wycome. They all come to our camp begging to know about their dear Herald and, for the most part, I have entertained them. Sometimes, however, the roles are reversed and I get to hear tales of your exploits from visiting soldiers. Most of what I am told is nothing but a rumor. I know you do not drink dragon’s blood with your midday meal or dance naked in Skyhold’s courtyard. When certain rumors of the same incidents repeat themselves to the point of being treated as common knowledge, though, I fear that they are not rumors at all. They are fact._

_You have bonded with a shemlen, the Commander of your Inquisition’s forces. That is fact._

_You have allowed a different shemlen to obtain secrets that could have brought new life to our people. That is fact._

_Both Firsts and Keepers are responsible for preserving the Dalish culture. It is our one job, our one goal in life. Yet, from what I have heard, you have chosen to neglect those duties in favor of a race that is responsible for centuries of our abuse and oppression. I do not believe that there is a single clansmen who would defend your actions. In fact, many have cursed your name. You may have saved Thedas, but you have forgotten those whose shoulders you stand on._

_I, Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, hereby exile you from Clan Lavellan._

_Dirthara-ma_

~

First, there are tears. Her teeth chatter, but her chest does not ache from repressed sobs for there are none to repress. The letter crumples in Izuna’s fist before flying across her quarters. “You knew this was going to happen.” She says to the empty room. “Are you happy, now?”

That damned balcony that they watched the sunset from, beckons to her. That damned balcony where she wanted to believe that the chaos was over begs for her glance. That damned balcony which give her a sliver of hope where there was once none tugs at her mind. It wins.

When Izuna sees the Frostbacks, she feels as if someone has wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. So many things happened beneath their watchful eyes. Lessons were learned and legends were born. People changed, some for the worse, but those mountains never did. They were and would always be there to protect and watch over those who found sanctuary amidst their peaks and valleys.

She breathes.

“Yes.”


End file.
